One Last Bridge to Cross
by SN-Amethyst-UK
Summary: Kyoya's father has arranged a bride for Kyoya and orders him to break up with Tamaki. What will Kyoya do?


a/n Hello again everyone. Here is my next story.

Warning: character death

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Kyoya sat across the desk from his father. He wasn't sure why he had been called in to the office.  
'Kyoya. You know that you are never destined to inherit the company as your brothers are but your actions are still observed by my associates. As such I need you to call off your relationship with him. I will pick out a suitable wife for you and you will be married a few weeks after you graduate from college.'  
'Yes father'  
'I will let you know when you will be meeting your future wife. You are dismissed.'  
Kyoya left the office and started to make his way back home. How was he going to break up with Tamaki? After everything they had gone through to get together in the first place. He loved Tamaki too much to just give him up. He knew that if he explained the situation to Tamaki he would understand but Kyoya didn't think he was strong enough to face those sympathetic eyes. He knew that he would have to break Tamaki's heart to end the relationship. He wasn't looking forward to the experience.

Kyoya sat at his desk in his room. He was finalising the details for that weekends dance. He was going with Tamaki. He decided that this would be the last time they went out and enjoyed themselves as a couple. He would show Tamaki exactly how much he meant to him. He wasn't planning on breaking up with Tamaki regardless of what his father said. He had much darker thoughts on his mind as he chose his suit.

Kyoya knocked on Tamaki's bedroom door. Shima had let him up the stairs as Tamaki was taking a long time to get ready.  
'Kyoya! Is that you?' Tamaki called through the door.  
'Yes. Is it all right if I come in?'  
'Of course.'  
Kyoya pushed open the door and entered his lovers bedroom. He took in the familiar sights while closing the door behind him. There, in front of the mirror, was said lover. Kyoya walked over to him.  
'How long does it take you to get ready? You have had weeks to plan an outfit. Sometimes you are worse than a girl!'  
'Be nice now Kyoya or I may change my mind and go with Haruhi instead' Tamaki mumbled.  
'Fortunately, Haruhi is going with the Twins so that is not an option for you.'  
'What do you think of this tie?'  
'I think that the one you have thrown over the wardrobe door would look better.' Kyoya commented as he walked over to retrieve the tie.  
He walked back to Tamaki and helped him to put it on.  
'There. Now can we go? I don't want to be late.'  
'Sure. One thing first though.' With that Tamaki leaned in and placed his lips on Kyoya's.  
'What was that for?' Kyoya asked when they broke apart.  
'Just wanted to let you know that I think you're gorgeous and that I will always want you and only you.'  
'Time for sappy later. We've a dance to go to.'  
Kyoya dragged Tamaki out of the room.

Tamaki and Kyoya danced to every song. They didn't need to take a break as long as they held each other. Kyoya gazed into Tamaki's eyes, wanting to remember every single emotion that lay in them. Tamaki gazed back, looking further than Kyoya's eyes. He was looking right into his soul. He had the feeling that something wasn't right with his lover but he couldn't figure out what it was. The night came to an end too soon for Tamaki. Kyoya took his hand as they left the ballroom. Tamaki let himself be led. He didn't ever want Kyoya to let him go.  
'Kyoya, is something wrong?'  
Kyoya didn't want to face this conversation yet so he just kept leading Tamaki away. They were heading towards the bridge. Once there Kyoya stopped and looked at the view.  
'Isn't it a beautiful night Tamaki?'  
'Yes it is. I don't think I have ever seen so many stars.'  
Tamaki turned to look at Kyoya. He was crying.  
'Kyoya? What's wrong?'  
'I don't know what to tell you. You know how much I love you right?'  
'Of course I do. You show me everyday how much I mean to you and I hope that I show you how much you mean to me too.'  
'You do, Tamaki. That's what makes this so hard.'  
'Makes what hard, love?'  
'Do you trust me?'  
'With my life. What's wrong Kyoya? You're scaring me a little.'  
'Don't be scared Tamaki. I love you.'  
Kyoya took Tamaki in his arms and looked into his eyes. Tamaki looked back and saw that Kyoya was still crying. He reached and wiped the tears away. Kyoya didn't release his hold on Tamaki. He brought his lips to Tamaki's. Kyoya lent back against the bricks of the bridge and pulled Tamaki closer. They broke apart and Kyoya jumped up to sit on the edge.  
'Join me Tamaki.'  
Tamaki sat next to Kyoya and lent against him. Kyoya put his arm around his lover's waist.

They stayed like that for nearly half an hour, not talking but enjoying being close to each other. Tamaki didn't want Kyoya to start talking again because he had a feeling that everything was about to end.  
'Tamaki, my father wants me to marry.'  
'Who?'  
'Don't know yet. He said that he will have me meet her when he has decided. We are to be married after college.'  
'That soon?'  
'I'm not going to go through with it. I need you in my life. I am not going to give you up to further the ambitions of my father.'  
'But Kyoya, that's our job. We have to be good sons so that our father's businesses can flourish. I knew that eventually you would be made to marry and I know that you think that means that we can't be together but we can!'  
'No, you don't understand. My father has asked me to break off all contact with you as soon as possible. If I go through with the marriage like a good son then it means that I will never see you again.'  
'We could still be friends.'  
'We can never just be friends again. I have given too much of myself to you for that to happen.'  
'Why did you ask if I trusted you?'  
'Would you do anything for me, Tamaki?'  
'Without a doubt. Why are you asking?'  
'Can you just hold me?'

Tamaki put his arm around Kyoya's waist and pulled him closer. Kyoya still had his arm about Tamaki's waist. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's jacket in his fist and leaned backwards. His weight combined with Tamaki's tipped them over the edge of the bridge.

* * *

end note: Sorry everyone. This had me in tears as I was writing it. Although I feel that it maybe isn't one of my best


End file.
